


fan mail

by IVAN_NEEDS_CHEESE



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Growing, Magic, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Shrinking, barely any fluff, fan mail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IVAN_NEEDS_CHEESE/pseuds/IVAN_NEEDS_CHEESE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil always receive fan mail, but this package came with a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	fan mail

**Author's Note:**

> notice that my story will have a lot of flaws, please write them down in the comments.

hi!!! this is just a test chapter because i have no idea how this works and this is my first time, all chapters will have 800-1200 words, so it will vary.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! next part out by next week


End file.
